Through The Years
by OnyxVortex
Summary: Ever since leaving the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy's life together has been perfect, but when one of their three children suddenly go missing Beast Boy and Raven might need to call some of their old friends for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my very first FanFiction! I'm super excited to share this story, I've had this idea for a while but never had the guts to actually post my work anywhere. So, that being said, please bear with me. I'm new at this! Any reviews would be much appreciated, I would be happy to know what I can work on. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

First came the twins. When I looked down at them, I saw happiness and heard her squealing in the back of my mind. So, Gar and I decided to give them names that meant happiness. The first twin born was a girl; we named her Azura. I was surprised to see that she inherited my gray-pale skin and shiny purple hair, yet she had her father's dark green eyes. Her red chakra gleamed in the hospital's bright lights. I didn't have but a few seconds to honor her beauty before my boy, Asher, came into the world kicking and screaming. Asher looked just like his sister, minus the chakra. They were the most beautiful children. Gar was practically bouncing up and down when he saw we had boy-girl twins, and not two girls. He always told me how much he wanted a son and about how two girls was too much work. I have to say, I agree with him.

Azura and Asher were decent kids to say they were Gar's. Growing up, Azura was very independent while Asher clung to her and followed her lead in pretty much anything. When Azura took her first steps towards her father, Asher stood right up and about ran after her as if he was saying, "Hey! I can walk too!" They both had the same first word, much to Gar's disappointment; their first word was screaming "NO" when my poor husband tried spoon feeding the twins tofu. I wish I had a camera when that all went down.

As the twins got older we noticed personality wise, Azura was like me, while Asher seemed to be split down the middle. Half of him was me, while the other half was Gar. Azura was very mature, like myself, and an early riser as well. She enjoyed reading and drinking tea. She was quiet and kept to herself most days while she meditated on the roof. Meanwhile, Asher despised tea and only meditated when his sister asked him to join her. He slept in late like Gar, yet read countless books with Azura. Asher was more open and talkative, yet still calm and composed. Despite these differences, they were still twins after all. They had their similarities, like their huge love for waffles and taste in clothing and music. They have also always been very bright for their age, usually they were at the top of their classes. The two spent so much time together, we knew that if Asher wasn't with us he was with Azura and vice versa.

When it comes to powers, Azura and Asher have mostly mine. The only thing they inherited from Gar was his heightened animal senses, pointed ears, and fangs. Their powers first showed up when they were about five. One day we were just sitting together watching some stupid children's movie, the next minute my twins were levitating above the couch. Ever since then, we took time each day to train the twins so that they could control their powers and know how to use them responsibly.

When Asher and Azura were about nine I gave birth to Gar and I's last child, Esmeralda. If anyone didn't know, Esmeralda means "Emerald". I bet you can guess why we named her that. Esmeralda was born with green skin and dark green hair. She had pointed ears and was a spitting image of my husband, except for her eyes and her chakra. Esmeralda was born with dark violet eyes and a bright red chakra just like me. I could tell from the moment Gar set eyes on her that she was his new favorite. I honestly didn't blame him; after nine years of his kids not having much of a strong connection with him through their powers, like they did with me, he finally had someone he could take under his wing, literally.

In her first years of life, Esmeralda was all Gar. She was loud and playful and laughed at about everything. She refused to eat any meat or stay quiet for more than a few minutes. She talked very early. Her first words, to my embarrassment were "animal killer" as she screamed at Cyborg for eating a hamburger at a cookout. No doubt in my mind that she heard Gar say it about a million times around the house and found it amusing. After all, those two were attached at the hip ever since she came home from the hospital.

When Esmeralda's powers came in Gar was overjoyed. Of course she inherited all of Gar's powers, heightened senses and animal shape shifting. It was actually kind of cute. She would just mimic whatever animal Gar turned into. Imagine seeing two green squirrels running around while you're cooking dinner. That is my life. Days after Esmeralda's fifth birthday, we noticed that she had a pinch of my powers. She had empathy, I could tell by how she knew what was on everyone's mind without even taking to them. Or seeing them. Then I noticed one day that she could make solid constructs with her mind when Asher scared her and without thinking she made a small black force field. It wasn't strong like mine or the twin's of course, but it was noticeable enough for us all to see.

So, this brings us to the present. The twins are now fifteen and Esmeralda is six. They've all made strides when it comes to their powers. Even little Esme who got her powers a year ago has great control over her abilities.

"Hey Rae" I heard my husband's annoyed voice as he entered my library.

"Yeah Gar?" I sighed, too tired to deal with whatever he was too annoyed to deal with.

"Your kids are fighting." He said as he plopped down on one of the seats next to some of my many books.

"Why are they only mine when they're being unpleasant?" I grumbled as I floated in the direction Gar came from.

"Esmeralda, how many times have I told you to stay out of my room? Oh yeah, plenty." I heard my eldest daughter complain.

"But Asher comes in here all the time!" Esmeralda was whining. Again.

"Asher doesn't steal my stuff and bug me to no end."

I heard a new voice enter the conversation.

"You guys are giving me a headache. Honestly, Azura, stop being mean, she's just a kid and she wants to hang out with her big sister. Esmeralda, stop coming in without being asked and you know Azura hates video games so if you want to play just ask me or dad. Okay? Okay, problem solved. I'm going to go back to bed and you two are going to shut up. Goodnight."

"Asher, it's 3:00 in the afternoon." Azura reminded him.

"GOODNIGHT" Asher repeated, a few notches louder. I heard the door connecting his and Azura's rooms slam closed.

I had to giggle at my son's annoyance with his sisters. He hated confrontation almost as much as he hated noise. "Well, guess that's settled" I sighed as I floated back to the library. When I let myself in I was surprised to see Gar, now sprawled out on two seats instead of one. His head was thrown straight back and his mouth was wide open. He had fallen asleep. That fast.

"Like father like son." I sighed as I picked up one of my books and sat down next to Gar.

...

"Hey, Gar, wake up, it's time to figure out dinner."

"W-what do you mean Rae?"

"I mean we have 3 mouths to feed."

"Eh, they can go a while without food you know." Gar said, only half joking.

I had forgotten that the kids had strong stomachs, similar to the ones of animals. They could survive on only water for quite a while compared to just ordinary children. Of course I only know this because I've seen Gar do it in times of need, like if we ran out of tofu during a hurricane or something. I've never brought it up, but I have wondered some about how much stronger Gar would be if he actually ate meat. Don't get me wrong, Gar has buffed up since our years as teen titans. He's gotten huge actually. He now towers over me, being that I stand at 5'5 and he now stands at 6'2. Even his muscles have begun to rival Nightwing's. I'm happy with Gar's size, I loved him even when he was skinny and short, I just wonder what he would be capable of if his body got what it so desperately needed and was made to digest.

"Hey, Raven, I was just kidding!" Gar's concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I was just thinking. Let's just go ask what the little demons want to eat."

"I'd love it if you'd stop calling our kids demons, they aren't even half demon Rae." Gar complained. He hated that I joked about our kids ending the world some day like I did. I guess I'm just more at peace with the past than he is.

"You're right, I'll try to stop. Promise."

"Thanks." Gar then let out a low whistle. Before my normal ears could register the sound, I could see all three of my kids rushing down to us. Well, two were rushing.

Esmeralda was in the form of a small green raven. She usually took that form whenever she wanted to fly somewhere. At first I thought it was because Gar had only taught her so many animals, but one day she told me that ravens were just simply her favorite kind of bird. She quickly popped back into her normal self as she landed right in front of Gar. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing one of the many sun dresses Gar would shower her with during the warmer months. Anything for his little girl. She gave us a cheeky smile as she pulled on her thick high ponytail.

"Are we eating soon? I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten since lunch and I kind of really want pizza." Esmeralda spewed out her words quickly, knowing usually pizza was saved for special occasions.

"Ugh, do we really need to discuss this? I'm fine with anything." I heard my oldest daughter sigh. I assumed she had been doing something important, like meditating or homework, because she usually isn't this annoyed when it comes to discussing dinner, considering she was the pickiest eater in the family. Azura was dressed in an over sized black sweatshirt and light blue skinny jeans. Her purple hair was carelessly thrown into a bun. This was her usual look. Normally she'd be wearing black eyeliner, or her trademark jewelry, consisting of a nose ring, numerous earrings in her ears, including her gauges, and her 3 necklaces she loved so much. One was a choker, the other was a short necklace, and the last was a long necklace. Considering we didn't go out today, Azura was clear of any jewelry.

Asher dragged himself over to us last, looking tired and disheveled as usual. He was wearing grey sweatpants and an old shirt that used to belong to Gar. His purple hair was in all directions. It always amused me how much Asher behaved like a cat, even though he couldn't turn into one. He merely grunted as a form of saying hello, then took his usual laying down position on the couch.

"Alright. What do you guys want for dinner?" Gar asked.

"Pizza!"

"I don't care."

Asher mumbled something last, but I couldn't make out the words considering he was face down into the couch. Apparently Gar had heard him loud and clear.

"Asher you always want waffles." He sighed.

"OOH OOH! Let's put sauce and cheese... ON WAFFLES! Like pizza bagels! But with waffles!" Esme shouted her idea with so much excitement, like she was some kind of genius. Her arms were flailing for emphasis. Just the thought of mixing pizza and waffles made my stomach turn.

"Esmeralda that's a horrible idea." Azura mumbled from next to her brother. Asher simply nodded his head in agreement. Thankfully I wasn't the only one with some sense in this house. I looked at Gar, but regretted my decision greatly.

My husband, who is more like a five year old, was making puppy eyes at me. Literally. Him and Esme had formed into dogs while I wasn't looking, and I had to admit, they were adorable. I tried putting on my best stern glare. Our staring match only lasted a few seconds before I gave in.

"Okay, you two can have all the pizza waffles you want. Meanwhile the twins and I are going to have a normal meal." They both morphed back and gave each other high-fives while laughing. I knew Gar wasn't all that into the whole pizza waffles thing, but he'd try anything just to make Esmeralda smile. He spoils her too much in my opinion.

"How about spaghetti?" I asked, turning to face the twins.

"Whatever."

"Sounds good mom."

I let a small smile grace my lips as I made my way with Gar to the kitchen, my little Esmeralda bounding behind us and leaving the twins to mumble back and forth to each other on the couch in the living room. This was my family. My beautiful, annoying, confusing, amazingly wonderful family.

 **Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too painful to read. This chapter feels a little short to me, so hopefully the next one will be a little longer. Maybe. I don't know. I also hope to update very soon. Oh and I would love to hear your opinions! Should I continue this story? Please review and let me know! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'll be honest, I surprised myself with how quickly I finished this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really love reviews from you guys, so I hope that the more I continue with this story the more I'll get back from you. Well, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

My favorite time of day just happens to be morning. Very early in the morning. Early enough so that I, and occasionally Azura, are the only ones awake. Gar could sleep through anything, and it seemed that my other two children inherited that trait from him. I usually enjoy my few hours of peace and silence watching the sun rise above our tiny neighborhood, or catching up on some much needed reading. On the mornings Azura got up with me we might go out for breakfast without telling the others or meditate together. Meditation was surprisingly easy to teach my daughter. At five years old Azura was better at meditating than a sixteen year old Starfire was. After all, she was turning out more and more like me everyday.

This particular morning Azura was sleeping in, so I was free to let my mind wander as I sipped my tea. I had already showered and dressed myself, throwing on some old ripped jeans and a plain dark blue v-neck. You see, the crime level in Jump City just wasn't what it used to be, so Nightwing had told us that if we wanted to, we could leave the Titans Tower. At that point in our lives Gar and I were already married. Quite frankly, we were ecstatic to go find a place of our own. We moved out within a couple of months, as did Cyborg to go move in with Bee. Nightwing and Starfire decided to stay in the tower, where they started their own family and continued to watch over the city.

Sometimes I missed the way things used to be. I missed cleaning the T-Car with Cyborg or training with Robin or even painting my nails with Starfire. The Titans were the only family I had and I missed them dearly, but we had gone our separate ways and I had my own family to take care of now.

"MOM!" Speak of the devil. I was so deep in my thoughts I couldn't even decipher which demon had just called me. After a while, they all started to sound the same to me. At least, when they called me they did.

I let out a long sigh at the sound that signaled the start of my day. I waited a second hoping that maybe, just maybe, Gar would handle whatever was going on.

"MOM."

Of course not.

I took one last sip of my tea before setting my large mug down and floating towards the sound. By now I had realized it was Asher who needed me. Why didn't they ever call their father? They know that there's two of us right?

"This better be important." I muttered to myself as I entered my son's messy room. There was Asher, clad in dark sweatpants and his favorite green hoodie. He was sitting on his bed running a hand through his hair. He looked a lot like Gar whenever he did that.

"What is it?" I asked, trying very hard not to sound annoyed. I wasn't annoyed of course, but at times that's just how my voice came off to other people. I can't help it.

"Well, I can't get inside Azura's head." Asher sighed, looking down sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a seat on the side of my son's bed.

Asher hesitated for a moment. "What I mean is that Azura and I share everything and she's always been an open book, since day one. But now, she like, has a wall up and I don't know why. I can't feel what she's feeling anymore. And we can't communicate telepathically anymore. She's pulling away from me Mom."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. It's been a gradual thing you know? Sometimes Azura has her bad days and I ignore it, but it just feels like everyday has been a bad day lately."

This news did shock me. Azura and Asher had been best friends since the womb, why was she not letting her brother in all of a sudden? Come to think of it, I've felt less emotion from my daughter as well. She was beginning to act too much like the teenage me before I had learned to trust my Titan family. This saddened me because, well, she didn't have to.

When my powers came in, I had no one to help me really understand them fully. Sure, the monks had taught me simple things, but even they couldn't teach me how to deal with and feel my inner emotions. When I got to Earth, all of that changed when I met the Titans and had an actual family. Azura had always had a family and I always made it a point to teach her as much as I know. Yes, it was very strange that she was now shutting down on us.

"Mom?"

I must have been staring off into space because Asher was now waving a hand in front of my face.

"Right, well I'm sure it's nothing, maybe she just wants some independence from you and I." I lied. Sure, Azura was very mature and independent, but she wouldn't flat out ignore her family, especially not Asher.

"Maybe you're right." Asher sighed. I could tell he didn't believe me, but there really wasn't much more I could say. I have to talk to Azura before I can understand all this.

"Hey, why don't we go make some waffles? I'll talk to your sister later, okay?"

A small smile crept onto my son's face as he nodded and headed down to the kitchen. I followed, happy that I had cheered him up, yet I couldn't help but worry about what was happening between the twins.

I stopped on the way to the kitchen to check on Gar. Yup, he was still asleep.

"Hey babe, get up" I nudged his arm. He gave a huge sigh and rolled over, away from me. I sat on the bed.

"Garfield I really don't know how you manage to sleep so late."

I heard a groan in response.

"Well," I sighed while standing up. "I'm going to go have breakfast with the kids, I'm about to wake up Esme. Asher and I are making waffles."

I started to walk away before a strong hand pulled me back next to the bed.

"Rae." I heard Gar's raspy morning voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning closer because he was speaking so softly.

"Those pizza waffles were a bad idea last night." His voice was so serious, as if he'd made a deadly mistake.

"I know Gar, I know." I giggled as I kissed his forehead and left him to mourn his appetite.

I was in Esme's room in seconds, hers was the closest to my room anyway. "Good morning Sunshine," I whispered as I pushed Esmeralda's long messy hair out of her face.

Esme rolled away from me and let out a small groan, similar to someone else I know.

"You want breakfast?" I asked. "Your brother and I are going to make waffles."

Esme turned to me, expression grim. "Mom. No more waffles."

"Hm. Okay. How about some fruit then? You have to eat something."

"Fine, but only a little." Esmeralda sighed seriously as she climbed down from her bed.

"Right." I smiled. "You go on and help your brother, I'm going to get Azura."

"Okay Mom!" Esme smiled as she ran off, still clad in her pink animal pajamas. I smiled at my daughter's enthusiasm to do just about anything as I exited her room, careful to watch out for the countless toys on the floor.

I slowly stepped in front of Azura's door. I knocked. There was no response, so I knocked a little louder.

"Hey Azura, you want breakfast?" I called.

I waited a minute. No answer again. _'Must be asleep'_ I thought to myself. I couldn't feel any emotions coming from her room, and that type of calmness only comes with sleep. I opened the door. I took a scope around my daughters neat and tidy room before realizing she wasn't there. Her bed was made, and her window shut. None of her things were missing, just her. Panic started bubbling inside of me. One of my daughter's lamps exploded behind me as I flinched harshly.

"GARFIELD!" Tears were rising. I tried my best to stay calm but it was no use. I've never been in a situation like this before.

"What is it Raven?" My husband breathed. He must have ran straight out of the shower. His hair was wet and dripping. He pulled at the towel around his waist, obviously alarmed by my scream. I turned to him, tears were threatening to flood out all at once, I tried my best to keep them in. I could feel my body begin to shake.

"Raven, calm down, what's going on?" Gar asked again, coming closer to me.

"Azura isn't here." I whispered. A normal set of ears wouldn't have heard me, but Gar's gasp confirmed that he had known what I said.

"What should we do Gar? Where would she go? She doesn't have many friends... Why would she leave? She's a good kid." My mind was going a million miles a second. I had so many questions. "She has her powers, so she couldn't have been kidnapped, right? Unless the being that took her had powers as well... But there aren't any signs of forced entry. None of her stuff is gone..."

"Raven. Slow down. Let's stay calm, alright?" Gar sighed, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his neck. "You're right, Azura has her powers, she's capable of taking care of herself. Look, I think the right thing to do right now is to call all of her friends, their parents. See if they know anything. You do that and I'll talk to the kids alright?"

Gar was right. I couldn't shut down right now. We had to focus on finding our daughter.

...

I hung up the phone for about the fifteenth time. No one knew anything. None of Azura's friends, or even her friend's friends. I felt like pulling my hair out every time someone's mother told me that their kid didn't know anything. Gar walked in and took a seat on the counter next to me.

"Asher said he felt an absence, but like you assumed she was just sleeping. He doesn't know anything Rae."

"I don't know what to do Gar, the longer we don't know anything the longer Azura could be in trouble. We need to do something. Do you think it's time to call the police?"

Gar sat there, seeming to be deep in thought. He then swiftly picked up the phone and dialed a number on speakerphone.

"Who are you calling Gar?"

Garfield gave me a clever smile as the phone began ringing on the other line. "When there's trouble, you know who to call." He answered.

My eyes widened as I heard a familiar voice pick up the phone. Why didn't I think of this before?

"Hello?"

 **Who loves cliffhangers? To be honest I hate them, so I'm sorry I had to do this to you! I just found this was the best place to end the chapter without making it ridiculously long. I hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, make sure to review! I want to know how you guys like this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am posting another chapter so soon because I've just been having so much fun with this story and I mean I'm on summer break right now so all I have to do is sit around and do nothing anyway!**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

" _Hello?_ " Nightwing answered, not recognizing our house number. Yes, it had been a while since we last called.

"Yo, Birdboy! It's me!" Gar said, bringing back Nightwing's old nickname that we had all given him as teenagers.

" _Beast Boy?_ "

"Dude. I think I'm getting a little too old for the whole Beast Boy thing. Just call me Gar."

" _I'll stick with Garfield._ " Nightwing answered, still sounding confused as to why we had called. I snatched the phone from Gar, he was taking too long to tell Nightwing the news.

"Azura's missing." I spat, still hating the taste of those words together on my tongue.

" _Missing? What do you mean by missing?_ " He asked. I could hear the true detective in him start to come out.

"I mean the last time I saw her was last night after dinner. None of her friends know anything, Asher can't sense her anywhere near here. We don't think she would have run away, but there's no evidence that someone broke in, Gar and I would have heard it."

"Plus Cyborg hooked us up with that sweet security system on the house when we first got it." Gar added.

"We're just completely lost. So we thought we would ask for your help." I concluded into the phone.

There was a long pause on the other line. Finally, Nightwing had concluded with this:

" _I'll be there in a few minutes._ "

The line then went dead before Gar or myself could protest.

...

Just as Nightwing had said, minutes later he and Starfire had ridden up to our house on his R-Cycle. Well, maybe it was an N-Cycle now, it did look a little different. I don't know.

"Oh my goodness Raven! I am so sorry to hear of your missing Bumgorf!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew forward and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Nightwing gave me a small smile as I glanced at him over Starfire's shoulder. I had to admit, I missed her hugs.

"Star..Fire. You're... Crushing me!" I said, struggling to get the oxygen my body so desperately needed.

"Sorry Friend Raven. I have just done the missing of you so much. I just wish we were meeting on happier circumstances." Starfire explained as she gently let me go. I took note that her English had gotten better. I mean, it wasn't perfect, and it still sounded a little strange coming from her mouth, but it was better.

"Let's just go inside." I sighed, ushering in my old friends.

Nightwing had gone straight to checking out all of the houses' windows, exits, and even all of Azura's electronic devices. We all had agreed that this was serious due to the fact that she didn't even take her beloved cell phone that cost Gar and I a fortune.

"I think I should ask Asher some questions." Nightwing turned to me, after looking through Azura's journal, that of course didn't have any important information inside. Starfire had went to go make us a meal, she wanted to make sure we were eating, but there was a silent law between all of us Titans to never touch Starfire's cooking. Gar had gone to check on Esme. She was so upset and just didn't quite understand. Then again, none of us did.

"I don't know Dick, he says he doesn't know anything and you can be a little harsh. You know how much he must be hurting right now. They've never been separated like this before." I reasoned. The last thing I needed was Batman's apprentice screaming at my son about my missing daughter.

"You can be in the room okay? I just want to see something. Trust me."

"Fine, but if I think you're going too far I will see to it that you are kicked into another dimension." I threatened. I think we both knew I wouldn't do that though; I knew he was just trying to help.

"Deal."

I proceeded to call my son downstairs to talk.

"Hey, Asher! Come here."

Minutes later my son slowly entered the living room. He looked so lost and dejected. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes had this darkness to them that I had never seen before. I noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas from this morning.

"Oh, hey Uncle." Asher muttered as he sat down on the couch next to me. Sadness was just radiating off of him.

"Hey Asher. I know you don't feel like talking right now, but this is important. It might even help find Azura." Nightwing explained.

Asher's ears perked at the mention of his twin and he looked up expectantly.

"Can you enter minds like your mom?" Nightwing started.

"Yes. I've always been able to go into Azura's head quite easily, but it's been very hard lately." Asher answered sadly. I put a comforting hand on my son's arm.

"Well, have you tried to enter since you found out she's missing?"

"Sure I have, but I'm not getting a particular feeling... I don't know, I can feel that she's alive, but that's about it. I don't know what she's thinking or feeling."

I could tell Asher was torn up about all this, but I could feel that Nightwing was going somewhere with all of his questions, so I stayed quiet.

"Can you feel where she is Asher?"

"No. I can't pinpoint a location on her mind right now, she has a wall up." Asher sighed.

"Try again." Nightwing instructed.

"What?"

"Asher I think you need to try the hardest you ever have in your life. You and your sister have a special bond that we can't understand. No one else knows where to start, but you might. Try again." Nightwing repeated.

"Okay. I'll try." Asher's eyes began to glow a familiar tone of white. His body began to levitate. Nightwing was about to say something, but I quickly smacked him. I could see Asher was in a whole new state of mind, if he was interrupted, we might never know if he found any information.

Asher stayed in this state for what felt like forever. I sighed with relief as his body safely landed back on the couch.

"What did you see?" I asked, hoping that he found something. Anything.

"I mostly saw flashes of red," Asher breathed, obviously quite tired, he had never used his powers like this before. "But what I could make out looked like... Jump City. All the cars and signs and lights and people on the streets."

"She was on the street, walking?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. That's all she allowed me to see though... And I still couldn't feel any emotion, but I think she wants to be found."

My eyes began to tear up at those words. She wanted to be found. This wasn't her choice. Who had done this to my sweet daughter? How could I let this happen?

"Mom, it's okay. I know she isn't hurt. Believe me, if she was hurt I would feel it." Asher tried to comfort me. I had forgotten that they literally feel each other's pain. Well, at least I know that those flashes of red Asher saw were not blood.

"I think our best bet is to go to the city Raven," Nightwing said from across the room. "If she's on the streets, finding her might not be too hard."

"Do you know how big Jump City is dude? She could be anywhere!" Gar exclaimed as he entered the room holding an upset Esmeralda.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

The room was silent. No one dared to say anything.

"Then it's settled. We leave for Jump City tomorrow. Pack your things." Nightwing instructed. This felt like old times, Dick telling everyone what to do and everyone following because we would be lost without him.

"Nightwing," I started. "This plan is great and all, but how are we going to scope the whole city quick enough? Anything could happen in just a few hours!"

Dick sat for a second, seemingly going through all of our options in his head. He then gave a triumphant smile.

"That's where Cyborg comes in."

Gar gave out the biggest smile I've seen since this whole Azura situation went down. Esme, seeing her dad smile gave out a small giggle. "Dudes! We're getting the band back together! Awh man, I haven't spoken to that old Chrome Dome in forever."

"Gar this isn't a family reunion." I reminded him, taking Esmeralda and putting her in my lap. She sat quietly, feeling the importance of the conversation now.

"I know Rae, I'm just sure that if anyone can help us, it'll be Cyborg... Uh, how _is_ he gonna help us Nightwing?" Gar asked. It was a valid question. I guess we could use another set of eyes, but I mean anyone could help look, why did it have to be Cyborg?

"We're going to need to do some hacking." Dick gave us a devilish smile as he pulled out a newer looking Titans Communicator. It rang a few times before a booming voice invaded our eardrums.

" _Yo! Nightwing! What's up man?_ " Just as Nightwing was about to answer, Gar snatched the communicator from him.

"Gar!" I spat.

" _Hey, was that... Raven?_ " Cyborg was utterly confused now.

"Chrome Dome!" Gar and Esmeralda yelled at the same time.

" _Grass Stain? Junior Grass Stain? Guys. What is going on?_ " Cyborg asked, concerned now. Nightwing snatched the communicator back.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, Azura is missing Cyborg. We need your help."

" _Little Azura? Awh man. That's horrible. How's Raven holding up? What can I do to help?_ " The words rushed out of his mouth so quickly. It comforted me to know he cared so much about my family.

" Raven is doing okay. We just need your hacking expertise." Dick answered.

" _Say no more,_ " I could almost hear the smile in Cyborg's voice. He had always loved hacking. " _The soonest I can be there is tomorrow morning. I'll get on the next available flight._ "

"Thanks Cyborg." We had all said at the same time before Nightwing hung up.

"Alright, I changed my mind. We should leave for Titans Tower tonight, so we'll be there when Cyborg does first thing in the morning." Nightwing explained.

Just as he had said that, a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. Starfire then appeared in the living room, her purple dress covered in green gook. Even though Starfire looked a mess, she was smiling brightly.

"I have made us all the dinner, so come, let's take a break and eat!" She squealed.

"Uh.. Actually Star, we really need to help Gar and Raven get ready... We need to go back to the tower tonight. Cyborg is coming tomorrow morning!" Nightwing explained.

"Oh," Starfire sounded so disappointed. "Okay... I guess I'll just go and clean up then..." She bowed her head as she started to walk away. We all looked at each other, feeling guilty, but not guilty enough to poison ourselves.

"Why don't you just save the food for Silkie? You know he loves your cooking!" I said. It was quite unbearable to see Starfire so upset. At my suggestion Starfire floated off the ground. I smiled knowing that Starfire had to be happy in order to fly. To be honest I just took a guess, hoping that Silkie was alive and well. Any normal pet would be dead by now.

"Why that's a great idea Friend Raven! He'll be thrilled!" With that, Star flew away to pack up her leftovers.

Nightwing mouthed me a small " _Thank You_ ".

...

Bright sunlight signaled the start of a new morning. It had officially been about twenty-four hours since I had seen Azura. I sighed as I rolled over on my old bed. When we arrived at the Tower last night, we decided that the kids would stay in Gar's old room and that Gar and I would stay in mine. Gar was laying next to me, peacefully snoring. I wish I had slept that easy. Last night I hadn't slept more than maybe an hour. I was too worried. I knew that the part of Gar sleeping was his animal instincts. I was positive he wouldn't have been able to sleep either if it wasn't for the millions of animals inside him telling him to rest. I silently stood up and got dressed. I didn't bring very many clothes, I was too distracted. I put on a plain old black hoodie and a rather baggy pair of jeans. I didn't even care enough to fix my thick hair, which was still in a messy bun that I had put it in the morning before. I made my way downstairs to get some tea that I had brought with me. I was surprised to see that someone was already down in the living room using the huge computer screens.

"Cyborg? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were here?" I questioned, slightly annoyed that he didn't announce his presence.

"Well hello to you too. Anyway, I just thought you needed all the rest you could get. This must be hard for you."

I sighed as I walked over to the large screens and took a seat next to Cyborg.

"It is. I barely even slept last night. I just want to find her Cy."

Cyborg clicked on some things and a few pictures came up on the screen.

"I've been checking security system cameras all morning to see if I could find where she's been. I came across this one traffic camera downtown though." He dragged one particular picture to the center of the screen. I didn't see anything special.

"I don't see anything Cyborg," I sighed.

He enlarged the picture and looked at me expectantly. "I'm not sure if that's her, and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but I haven't seen her in a while, and I mean she's the spitting image of you and I just think that maybe..."

"Cyborg, that's her," I cut him off. "That's Azura."

 **So much dialogue in this chapter, I know. Originally I didn't plan on bringing all of the titans together again, but here they are! I'm actually very pleased with how this chapter came out, I hope you are too. I have to warn you guys that I'll be going to Summer Music Camp next week, and I can't bring my laptop. So the next time I update will probably be around the 26th. Just don't think I'm giving up on this story, I will be back! Thanks for reading chapter three! Please make sure to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry that this update is so late. After Summer Music Camp my marching band camp started and life just got a little busy and I got a lot of tired. Anyway the point is that I'm back and I actually worked really hard on this chapter. It may take me a while to get back into the flow of writing, but I promise that I will not give up on this story. So, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"Cyborg, that's her," I cut him off. "That's Azura."

I couldn't stop staring at the large screen in front of me. My daughter was in the middle of a large crowd walking down a sidewalk, clad in a dark blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was down from its usual bun or ponytail, which was strange. What worried me more was the expressionless look on her pale face. Her violet eyes looked empty and her lips formed a small straight line. I couldn't tell if she was in trouble or not. Did she really leave the house on her own account? Did someone lure her into the city? I glanced around the screen for any clues as to where she was going or who she was with, but she didn't seem to be with anyone. The only clue that this picture had given us was that Azura was somewhere downtown. At least it was something.

"You want me to call the others?" Cyborg had asked, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was the last real one on one conversation I had with my daughter. It had been raining the day my daughter came to speak to me a little over a week ago. I had been reading while Gar was out with Esmeralda. I could hear the faint sound of Asher's guitar as I scanned the dusty pages of my book. I sensed that Azura was distraught as I looked up at her when she entered my room. I knew this talk must have been about something important to her, usually Asher acts as Azura's personal therapist; she only comes to me whenever Asher and herself were completely out of ideas. Yes, dear old mom has always been the last resort.

"Mom?" Azura murmured as she sat down on the edge of my bed, refusing to look me in the eye.

"What's troubling you, Azura?" Honestly, what could have caused my daughter so much stress?

"Well, you know Kelsey's brother Shane?"

"Of course." I answered. Oh yes, I knew Shane. Kelsey and Shane Richardson lived right down the road from us. Kelsey was fifteen like the twins while her older brother Shane was sixteen. The Richardson family was full of good people; Gar and I had known them since we had first moved into the neighborhood. Kelsey and Azura seemed to have an unbreakable bond since they were three. Asher was jealous of Kelsey at first, he was Azura's best friend first of course. He warmed up to her eventually and only found her slightly annoying by the time they were all twelve. The four of them hung out almost every day growing up. As they got older I noticed that Shane was going through somewhat of a rebellious phase and never really came around anymore. Kelsey brought her daily visits down to at least weekly visits, which worked for Azura. They were all hanging out with different people now, but their friendship was still remarkably strong whenever I did see all four of the kids together again.

"Well I've liked him for some time now." Azura admitted. I already knew. I thought of the boy with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, usually clad in all black. He was her type after all. I didn't know if she told me this just to tell someone or because she honestly thought I was clueless.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, slightly offended.

"I know you know." She said quickly. "It's just that, when I was at Kelsey's today he called me a freak."

I'll admit, I was ready to go handle that boy myself, knowing that Gar would gladly help if it meant protecting Azura. I had always liked that the Richardson family never judged us, and always treated like we were just a normal family. Shane had always been such a nice boy. What had changed?

"Why would he say such a thing?" I asked, trying my hardest to stay calm and not blow up anything.

"Well," Azura started. "I've been having problems meditating lately." I took a deep breath and continued listening, not realizing at the time that maybe this would have something to do with my daughter's disappearance only days later. "I've just been feeling really strong emotions towards Shane lately, Mom. Every time he's around something goes wrong. Today I accidentally blew up his skateboard when he brushed past me. He was really mad, I've never seen him that angry with anyone. I just hate my powers, I hate that I can't be normal." Tears were threatening to fall from Azura's eyes as she looked up at me. "I couldn't tell Asher all this, he'd never be able to help." I had always noticed that for whatever reason, Azura had always had more problems with her powers than her twin.

"Hey, look at me." I whispered. "Sometimes, people are afraid of things they don't understand. You know, your father used to be afraid of me when we were your age. He always called me creepy and talked to me the least compared to the rest of the Titans."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm, but you know what? This was all before he really knew and understood me. After showing Gar what my powers could do and after explaining to him how I felt, we really hit it off. We spent more time together and life was better because we were actually comfortable with each other. Azura, you never really had to explain yourself to Shane before, you've known him almost your whole life. It's easier to be friends when you're three. I suggest that you talk to him and explain what goes on inside of your head."

"What if we aren't like you and Dad?" Azura looked mortified. Her dark green eyes were open wide as she waited for my answer.

"Then all you can do is accept that he's not meant to be a part of your life anymore. Azura there's always going to be people who come and go in your life. It's pointless to be upset about someone who won't even take the time to listen to you." I took a deep breath, reminding myself that she's a fifteen year old girl. "Azura, Shane is a good kid. I'm sure he'll listen to you and make an effort to understand." I concluded. I silently congratulated myself on ending on a way less morbid note than I was originally going to.

My daughter's face had looked considerably brighter than it had just minutes before. I sent a small smile her way as I rubbed her back.

"Thanks Mom, I hope you're right." She smiled as she pulled me into a tight hug. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I squeezed my daughter.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm always right."

"She's right you know." Gar said causally as he walked into the room. I jumped at the sudden sound of a new voice to the conversation, I didn't even hear him come into the house. Gar sat on the bed and pecked me on the cheek before turning to Azura. "What's your mother right about now?" He asked curiously. I watched in slight amusement as Azura muttered what sounded like "nothing" and quickly left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Gar turned to me utterly confused. I only giggled and kissed him sweetly before I changed the subject to how his and Esme's afternoon in the city had been. I sighed contently as I made myself comfortable in my husband's arms and listened to his exciting story about some new comic book store that just opened.

I smiled at the sweet memory. I've always been nervous when my kids came to me for advice, but every time they walk away somewhat content with whatever I said, so I must be doing something right.

"Uh, Raven?" Cyborg's concerned voice pulled me out of the rainy day that felt so long ago now.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" I asked, shaking my nostalgia out of my head. I had to focus.

"I said do you want me to call the others and show them?" Cyborg still looked concerned as he motioned to the large screen, so I tried my best to keep it together.

"Yes, I'm positive that's Azura. Now all we have to do is find her."

...

Gar's arm around me tightened as we all watched the large computer screen, as if it was going to tell us where Azura was.

"Well it's definitely her Rae. She's gonna be okay." Gar sighed, obviously trying hard to stay optimistic. I knew that every minute that went by that we didn't know anything, it was killing Gar inside. I gave him a nod, not thinking of much else to say. I looked around the room. Nightwing was pacing, Starfire sat on the couch, watching her husband. Cyborg was typing away, looking for the exact location that this picture had been taken at. Minutes went by. The silence was beginning to get to me. Thankfully, Cyborg had said something.

"Okay, I found the street the picture was taken on! It's not far from here, just let me install the directions into my systems and we can go look around, see if we can find where Azura went off to."

I smiled gratefully as I squeezed Garfield tightly.

Before we got into Cyborg's newest model of the T-Car, we decided that Starfire should stay with the kids while the rest of us looked for clues. "Oh good luck friends! I hope that you do find the Niece Azura!" Star waved as Cyborg sped away. I couldn't tear my face away from the window as Cy drove quite illegally through the city's traffic. No one in the car said anything. We were all too anxious to see what we could find. The car came to a sudden stop.

"All right y'all, we're here." Cyborg announced as he stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath.

The street was busy, as was every street in Jump City. I walked down in the direction that Azura was facing in the picture and I noticed that there really wasn't much more to the street. There were some tiny old stores, but further down there was noting but old abandoned buildings such as factories and warehouses. I had a strong feeling that Azura was near. I quickly slipped through the crowd and ran to the far end of the walkway.

I heard the others calling after me. _'They'll catch up.'_ I thought to myself as I ran on. Frustration built up in the back of my mind as I wandered further. I couldn't feel anything. If Azura was here, she wasn't feeling anything. Just as Asher had said, his sister had a wall up. A sudden crash to the side of me caught my attention as I quickly turned to the noise. I saw a shadow of a figure run into a warehouse. I followed, not wanting to lose whatever I saw. Once I pushed my way into the warehouse I was surprised to see that Azura right in front of me. Well, she looked like Azura but at the same time I noticed too many differences from my daughter's usual presence. Azura's clothes that looked so neat in the picture on the screen in the tower were ripped and dirty. Her eyes were as dull and empty as these warehouses. She looked emotionless, lifeless even. Something was not right. My daughter's mouth opened, but my body began to shake as an eerily familiar voice filled the air in place of Azura's sweet voice.

"Hello, my dear Raven. It seems that I've found a new gem." The deep voice taunted.

The shock of hearing my father's voice for the first time since I was sixteen was enough to bring me to my knees.

 **Who saw that coming? Yes, Trigon is back! How could someone write about Raven's future but leave out one of most evil dudes out there? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. Remember to review, they inspire me to update faster! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST OF ALL I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG. Anyway the past few days I felt inspired so here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for and/or forgot about!**

I woke up screaming. Sweat dripped from my forehead as I glanced around wildly. I tried to sit up quickly before realizing that I had a slicing headache right above my eyes. I gasped from the pain as I sank back down into the bed. I recognized the bed to be my old bed in my old room after a second of tying to calm my breathing. Gar came rushing in with a mug in his hand, spilling what looked to be tea all over the place.

"Awh Rae, I leave for five minutes and of course you wake up when I'm gone." He sighed as he put the cup down on my dresser. I latched onto his arm as soon as he was in my reach, glad to see his face, even if it did look a little concerned. He sat down next to me on the bed and put his strong arms around me. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Peaceful.

"What happened?" I asked, grudgingly breaking the silence and speaking through my headache.

"Well," he sighed. "We found you in some abandoned warehouse downtown. You were unconscious."

"How long have I been out?"

Gar glanced at his watch. "At least ten hours."

"Where's Azura?" I whispered, even though I was afraid to know the answer. I couldn't remember much from the day before, but I did remember seeing Azura, then feeling my father's presence for the first time in years.

"Rae, when we found you, the whole warehouse was empty. And believe me, we checked the whole area. We were all there, Nightwing even called the police, but still nothing."

"Garfield." I whispered. "I saw her."

"What?" Disbelief was in my husband's eyes. He looked as if he so desperately needed to hear good news. It broke my heart that the news I had certainly wouldn't help his stress.

"I saw her. In the warehouse before you and the others got to me... But she wasn't Azura anymore. Something is very wrong."

"What do you mean, Raven? Talk to me." Deep down, I felt that Gar already knew what I was getting at. He just didn't want to believe it. I don't blame him.

"My father is back."

...

"Okay, say it one more time." Nightwing demanded as he rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of all that was going on. I rolled my eyes; this was at least the third time explaining what had happened in the warehouse.

"Okay. I went in the warehouse. Azura was standing right in front of me, but when she spoke it was my father's voice that came out of her mouth. He said something about finding a new gem. Then I blacked out." I said quickly, trying to forget the memories of the horrid expression on my daughter's face that clearly wasn't her own.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cyborg suddenly grumbled, slamming his fist on the coffee table in front of us.

"Please friends... Does this mean.. The Trigon is back?" Starfire asked, already knowing the answer. I could tell by the fear in her voice. There was a long pause before anyone said the answer we were all dreading.

"Yes, Star." Gar whispered, squeezing my trembling hand tight.

"What are we to do?" Star questioned. Instinctively, we all turned to Nightwing.

"I... I don't know." He admitted, dropping his head low.

"I thought we defeated him! I thought we never had to deal with him again!" Cyborg complained, mostly to himself. He turned to me for an explanation, the frustration on his face was such an unnatural look on him. Of course I didn't have a solid way of explaining our situation, I thought we had defeated him as well.

"I... I guess that because he's my father, and because there will always be a small fraction of him in my mind, that when I had the kids a part of him got passed on to them..." I said slowly, realizing that what I was getting at made sense. Of course I wouldn't worry much about the demon side of my children, they aren't even half demon like I am. We defeated my father years ago, why would we ever even consider the fact that he could return?

"That makes sense." Gar said quietly, while nodding his head. A chorus of "yeahs" were heard as the rest of my old team nodded. A second of silence passed.

"Wait, why haven't Asher and Esmeralda been affected?" Nightwing asked suddenly as he stood up from his position beside Starfire, now pacing in front of us.

"I'm not sure. Azura is the oldest. Most sensitive. Most unsure of herself. She's the most similar to me when I was her age. Probably an easy target for my father." It was true, even though Azura was a loner and yearned for her independence, she was never quite content with who she was. I always got a feeling of embarrassment from my daughter. It wasn't huge, but it was always there and I never understood why. Meanwhile Asher and Esmeralda are especially hardheaded. It'd be pretty hard to convince those two into anything.

"I'm thinking my father probably contacted her telepathically... Got control of her some how..." Another ripple of nods came after my words.

"I need to meditate." I decided as I stood up. Maybe if I get in touch with my emotions, Rage in particular, I can shed some light on the subject.

"Alright, we'll try to find her again. If we get to her, maybe we can try to explain to her what's going on." Nightwing explained, already moving towards the large computer screens on the other side of the room. Cyborg and Starfire followed.

Just as I began to walk towards the door Gar tugged on the bottom of my sweater.

"You'll be okay?" He asked while looking up at me. I was so sick of seeing his face so distressed. I missed his smile, his loud laugh, and his carefree way of life. I missed the guy who would sneak up on me and surprise me with a new book I've been dying to read. Most of all, I missed my childish husband who would tell me at least ten jokes daily, even if I told him repeatedly that he's not funny.

"I'm okay." I nodded and sent him a small smile, trying to convince him to relax, even if it was just a little. Of course he could see through my mask. He's been able to see through it since I was sixteen.

"I'll come with you." He stated as he took my hand and stood up.

"Alright." I agreed, remembering the times when he admitted early in our marriage that he enjoyed watching me meditate, he said that he liked how peaceful I looked. Yet today I could tell his protective animal instincts were coming out. He was starting to guard me. Whenever he got like this in the past I just let him, knowing that there was no way to stop it. He was going to protect what was his.

We walked up to the roof, Gar right on my heals. I stopped in the middle of the stairway, causing my husband to bump into my back. He made a confused sound as I turned to look at his face. His eyes were dark and sunken. They didn't sparkle like they used to. His hair was long and unkept, it was starting to curl at the ends like it usually did when it got past its normal length. I noticed that he hadn't shaved lately as well. He just looked so out of it.

"Hey," I whispered. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright Rae, don't worry about me. We have bigger things to deal with." His head was tilted downwards, looking me in the eye. I cupped his face in my hands.

"We'll find her." I said simply before I kissed him quickly. It was a small kiss, fast and sweet. I realized that it was the first kiss we've shared in days. He smiled as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you. I'm sorry I let this happen."

"This isn't your fault, Gar. You know that." I sighed. He was not allowed to feel guilty. The whole situation was out of his control.

"You're my family. You and the kids. I'm supposed to protect you." His eyes seemed to get darker as they found the floor.

"Garfield Mark Logan. This is not your fault. He's been in her head since she was born. He was planning this, just like he planned to end the world using me. But he failed then and he will fail again. We will find her." I promised as I stared into his eyes.

"You're right. We beat him once and we were only kids! How bad could it be if we go against him again?" He smiled as he began to lead me up the rest of the stairs. In that moment I saw a shimmer of the real Gar. The Gar before everything went to Hell.

"Hey," I said as we finally got up to the roof. "I love you too."

Gar gave me a small smile as he took a seat on the edge on the roof. I took a seat next to him, legs crossed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." I chanted a few more times, really trying to concentrate. A few years after leaving the Titans, I actually taught myself how to visit my mind without my mirror. It took a great amount of concentration and energy, and it didn't last long, but it was my only choice at the moment. I could feel myself slowly slipping away with each chant.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."_

 _I took a small inspection of Nevermore. It had been a while since I visited, considering my need for meditation just wasn't as serious anymore. My mind looked the same as it always did. It was barren and dark. (Minus where I like to call Happiness Meadow, but I don't plan on going there anytime soon.) I didn't have a whole lot of time so I began walking towards the corner of my mind, where I keep Rage chained up pretty tight. She looked normal, my father no where in sight._

 _"Where's Trigon?" I asked her._

 _Her mouth opened, a deep growl that I hated with all my heart escaped it. "I'm here Raven. I'm always here."_

 _"Leave my daughter alone. Tell me where she is." I seethed, ready for a fight._

 _"You had your chance Raven. You could have fulfilled your destiny. Instead you decide to betray your own father. And for what? Some green changeling?" He sneered._

 _"We aren't talking about me Father. What have you done with my daughter?" I asked desperately. My head was beginning to ache with every word._

 _"As I said before, I found a new gem. This one is actually willing to help me."_

 _"You're lying." I stated as I shifted my weight, trying desperately not to let my guard down._

 _"Believe what you will. She's mine now." He chuckled._

 _My head felt as if it was about to explode. He was lying. He had to be lying. My daughter was good. She was good and kind and smart. She was mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was too late. My vision went black._

 **If any of my readers are still invested in this story, I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review! :)**


End file.
